Até Que A Morte Os Separe
by FleuryMalfoy
Summary: Ela não o amava, e pensou que era apenas que sair era o seu direto. No entanto, o seu sogro tinha uma idéia diferente, e a prendeu em um casamento com um homem que não amava; até a morte os separe. One Shot. TRADUÇÃO. Autora original: RubyRedAvenger


**ATÉ QUE A MORTE OS SEPARE**

_(Till Death Do They Part)_

By RubyRedAvenger

Traduzido por: Fleury Malfoy

"Como pôde ter sido tão estúpida?" Ele cuspiu, e com razão. Meu rosto corou de vergonha, meus olhos caíram ao chão.

"Não pensei que..." Comecei, minha voz estava pequena.

"Exatamente!", Retrucou, " Você não pensou! Você não pensou em como isso poderia arruinar tudo! Não pensou em como isso poderia virar a sua vida de cabeça para baixo, poderia virar a vida dele de cabeça para baixo!" Mas na verdade o que a sua raiva falou foi medo, medo que chorava, " Virado a minha vida de cabeça para baixo."

Ele começou a andar para trás e para frente em frente á lareira de mármore ornate, lançando seus passos longos, piscando sobre as paredes.

"Onde ele está? ", Perguntou de repente, parando mortos em suas trilhas.

Mordi o interior do meu lábio, balançando a cabeça, havia mais medo em meus olhos do que inocência.

"Onde?" ele gritou, sua voz ecoou pelos cantos da sala. Senti meus joelhos começarem a tremer, mas forçei meus olhos a permanecerem bloqueando os seus.

"_Accio_", ele sussurrou, sua voz mortal, e o senti deslizar por mim do fundo da sala, do escuro, fenda empoeirada na qual o havia escondido, em sua mão estendida.

Seu rosto suavizou um pouco quando ele olhou para baixo em suas profundezas espumantes, esfregando a banda de platina entre o polegar e o dedo indicador. Apenas um anel, mas que poderia facilmente custar mais do que eu valia.

"Da minha mãe", ele sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, mas por trás disso eu quase podia ver o brilho enfurecido ainda piscando em seus olhos.

Ele caminhou em minha direção, ocultando-me na mais completa escuridão enquanto estava diante de mim, as pontas de seus cabelos brancos de gelo caindo em frente ao meu rosto.

"Coloque-o", ele sussurrou, o pequeno sorriso ainda mascarava a raiva em que estava fadado a atacar a qualquer momento.

Hesitei, meus olhos caindo da sua loucura para o anel em sua mão.

"Eu paguei caro por isso. Seu pai me protegeu, livrou-me de Azkaban, tudo sob a promessa de que eu teria a sua _querida filha_ casada com o menino mais rico do país, meu filho, para que ela possa viver uma vida de luxo e lazer e, em vez disso te encontro flertando com uma gentalha, com um servo ralé, mal cabia para limpar suas botas! Mas ele fez mais do que isso, não foi, _minha querida_? " ele gritou, sua voz se elevou com o raiva que eu sabia que só estava aparecendo logo sob a superfície.

"Agora", ele respirou fundo, como que para se firmar, "Ponha-o."

Sem esperar pela minha relutância, ele agarrou minha mão e colocou o anel em sua nova casa, quer eu queira ele lá ou não.

"Bom", ele sorriu, sua voz mal acima de um sussurro, "Isso não foi tão difícil, foi?"

Engoli em seco, "N-não". Meus olhos caíram longe dele, eu não conseguia me ver preso neles por mais tempo se eu soubesse que era algo do qual já não poderia mais escapar.

"Agora, vamos nos juntar a festa, vamos?" ele perguntou, o anfitrião sempre encantador, levando-me pelo cotovelo até a porta.

Subimos o frio, degraus de pedra, filtrando para a festa como se nós ainda não tivessemos saído dela. Ninguém pareceu perceber nossa chegada, exceto ...

"Querida", ele sorriu, uma taça de champanhe na mão esguia, "Eu a procurei em todos os lugares, onde você se meteu? Não mudou de opinião, não é?"

Ele riu, como se o que havia dito era completamente ridículo, como se sua noiva não seria pego morto tentando fugir com a ajuda no meio da noite, só para encontrar os ferozes olhos cinzentos de seu futuro sogro pairando sobre todos os seus movimentos, assim como ele não era ...

"Não, não", ele sorriu por trás dela, "Estávamos tendo uma conversa, não estávamos, querida?"

"Sim", eu comecei, incapaz de olhar nos seus olhos: "Sim, é claro."

"Agora," ele sorriu, agarrando a taças de champanhe da bandeja mais carregadas de um garçom que passava, e empurrando uma em minhas mãos, "Um brinde".

Ele bateu sua varinha contra a flauta bolha cheia pedindo silêncio. Eu fiquei imóvel como todos os olhos no local viraram em expectativa para nós. Meu confiante futuro marido sorriu brilhantemente, deslizando um braço ao redor da minha cintura. Eu segurei meu copo ao alto, o que eu esperava ser um olhar de júbilo sofisticado nos meus recursos que poderia explicar a minha reserva de uma maneira mais formal do que o meu desejo de correr.

"Senhoras e senhores, amigos e família, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por se juntarem a nós nesta noite para comemorar o noivado do meu filho e sua noiva adorável. Sei que vai terão um longo, feliz casamento juntos." Ele levantou seu copo ao alto, vitória gravada em seu rosto quando ele se virou para mim e disse: "Para Draco e Asteria, até que a morte os separe."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMENTOS: <strong>_RubyRedAvenger_ por me ceder os direitos autorais da sua estória, que pode ser encontrada na sua forma original – inglês: Till The Death Do They Part – .net/s/7136037/1/Til_Death_Do_They_Part . _0.0' Kahli hime _por ter me guiado em algumas traduções.

ESTÓRIA TRADUZIDA AUTORIZADA PELA VERDADEIRA AUTORA. PERDOEM OS ERROS, É A MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ COMO TRADUTORA. **TODOS OS CRÉDITOS SÃO DA RUBYREDAVENGER. **


End file.
